1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to varying the frequency of the blades of a fan assembly.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,252,481 is entitled “Natural Frequency Tuning of Gas Turbine Engine Blades.” The '481 patent discloses a blade referenced at 32 in FIG. 2. The blade 32 includes a blade root referenced at 42. A tuning notch referenced at 50 is defined in the back of a blade root 42 to tune the natural frequency of the blade 32.